


The Mysterious Troll: Nasare Siluva

by divinePlushie, fallenTerpsichore



Series: My Homestuck, Neeyou and Nasare [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Imaginary Friends, It's Homestuck of course there is cussing, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinePlushie/pseuds/divinePlushie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenTerpsichore/pseuds/fallenTerpsichore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neeyou's best friend and moirail, Nasare Siluva's introduction... Now if only Neeyou's other friends didn't think she was a figment of her imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reader... be the mysterious troll. 

You are the mysterious troll now. Everyone thinks you are all cool and mysterious(when they don't think you are Neeyou's imaginary friend) and you don't know how the hell *that* happened, but apparently being mysterious is cool. 

IF someone had asked you as wriggler what you would be when you grew up, "cool" would have been your last guess. The very last one even, because you are about as uncool as it gets. You are a mutant. Your blood is as freaky as freaky gets. In fact, it looks like that liquid silver metal shit that they put in those temperature assessment devices. 

The only person who knows is your Moirail, a kind and innocent little blue-blood, Neeyou Skyale, who lives to sew plushies and watch rom-coms. She has even made little plushie versions of all her friends for you. She worries about You being lonely seeing as you live like a hermit all alone on a small volcanic island off the coast. Oh, wait you do live like that, because you are a hermit. You have to be, because of that whole stupid mutant thing. 

Your name is Nasare Siluva.


	2. Chapter 2

You have just exited out of Trollian, after chatting to your Moirail. She wanted to talk you into playing a game with a bunch of her friends. Maybe it has a lot to do with hiding your secret, but you are very shy about meeting new people. Not to mention You have heard enough about some of these trolls to be wary of them. Like Vriska for starters, she has always sounded pretty cutthroat and you know that she drives Neeyou straight up the wall. 

You are pretty sure you have talked Neeyou into playing said game with just you. It should still be fun, after all you two do things like that all the time and you have never felt like you were missing out just because it was just the two of you.

Looking around your hive, you smile at your Steampunk collection, the plethora of Neeyou made plushies she has given you and the transforming robot toy she gave you for a Wriggling Day present. The thought of playing a new game with your very best friend makes you surprisingly happy. You pick up your favorite pair of drumsticks and begin tapping out of few rhythms on your desk, while you wait for your copy of the game to finish downloadIng. You are startled out of your reverie by a noisy alert from Trollian. 

CG: YOU SUCK!

FT: Hey, Karkat.

CG: NO. DON'T EVEN TRY TO BE NICE TO ME. I KNOW YOU ARE THE REASON NEEYOU REFUSED TO BE ON MY TEAM FOR THE GAME. 

CG: I AM PISSED AND I AM NOT SPEAKING TO YOU NOW!

FT: Ooookaaaay... 

FT: You know ...You could always play with us instead. 

CG: NO. FUCK YOU! I AM THE LEADER OF THE RED TEAM. I CAN'T BACK OUT NOW.

FT: It's just that I don't really know any of these people. You know that strangers make me really uncomfortable. 

CG: BAH! YOU WOULD KNOW NEEYOU, GAMZEE AND ME. SEE THIS IS WHY EVERYONE CALLS YOU NEEYOU'S "IMAGINARY FRIEND".

FT: Hee hee, do they really say that? Beside I thought you weren't speaking to me? };)

CG: OH. RIGHT. FUCK YOU! YOU STILL SUCK!

FT: Yea, yea... good luck, Karkat. 

CG: ........

CG: THANKS.

carcinoGeneticist has logged out

carcinoGeneticist has logged in

CG: YOU TOO. 

carcinoGeneticist has logged out


End file.
